The present invention relates generally to modular units, particularly to free standing modular units, and more particularly to free standing modular units for storing, displaying, and selling merchandise.
With the rising popularity of shopping malls, an increasing demand has arisen for kiosks and similar units which can be temporarily set up in the mall area of shopping malls for the seasonal sale of merchandise. Prior units had several problems because they were not of modular construction utilizing standard components, had to be assembled by skilled labor, required extensive and expensive construction to meet fire codes, could be set up only in a single configuration, and like disadvantages.